Albert D. Cooley
|death_date= |birth_place= Billings, Montana |death_place= Coronado, California |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of Burial |image=Albert D. Cooley.tif |image_size= |caption= Cooley as Major General, USMC |allegiance=United States |branch= United States Marine Corps |serviceyears= 1921–1954 |rank= Lieutenant General |servicenumber= 0-3903 |commands=1st Marine Aircraft Wing 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing Marine Corps Air Station Quantico Marine Aircraft Group 14 Marine Observation Squadron 1 |battles='World War II' *Battle of Guadalcanal *Naval Battle of Guadalcanal *Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands *Battle of Okinawa *Borneo campaign Chinese Civil War |awards=Navy Cross Bronze Star Medal Air Medal |relations= }} Albert Dustin Cooley (October 11, 1900 - December 10, 1976) was a highly decorated Naval aviator of the United States Marine Corps, who reached the rank of Lieutenant General. For his actions during the Battle of Guadalcanal, he was received Navy Cross, the United States military's second-highest decoration awarded for valor in combat. Cooley completed his 33-year Marine Corps career as commanding general of the 1st Marine Aircraft Wing. Early career Albert D. Cooley was born on October 11, 1900 in Billings, Montana and following the high school graduation, he enlisted in the Marine Corps in April 1921. After three years of enlisted service, Cooley reached the NCO ranks and received a Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal for his Exemplary behavior and efficiency. He was commissioned a second lieutenant and attached to the Basic School at Philadelphia Navy Yard for officers' training. Following the graduation in July 1925, Cooley was ordered as infantry officer to the Marine Corps Base San Diego, California, where he remained until April 1926. He was then attached to the Marine Detachment aboard the battleship ''USS Mississippi'' and took part in patrol cruises along the West Coast. Cooley was promoted to the rank of first lieutenant and requested for flight training in February 1928 for which he was ordered to Naval Air Station San Diego. He was designated naval aviator in January 1929 and served during the next four years with Marine Squadron at San Diego, as an instructor at Naval Air Station Pensacola, Florida and as executive officer of Marine Squadron aboard the aircraft carrier ''USS Lexington''. Cooley returned to San Diego in August 1933 and served again as a squadron commander and later as group operations officer. He reached the rank of captain and was attached to the Junior Course, Amphibious Warfare School within Marine Corps Schools, Quantico in June 1936. Upon the graduation in June 1937, Cooley was attached to the Bureau of Aeronautics under Rear admiral Arthur B. Cook and served in this capacity until June 1940. In July 1940, Cooley was attached to the Marine Aircraft Group 1 on Quantico and later commanded Marine Observation Squadron 1 during Caribbean Maneuvers. World War II Guadalcanal Following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor in December 1941, Cooley was promoted to the rank of Major and assumed command of newly activated Marine Aircraft Group 14 at Camp Kearny, California in March of the following year. He spent next six months with training of his squadron and subsequently embarked for South Pacific in August 1942. Cooley was meanwhile promoted to the rank of Lieutenant colonel in May of that year. Cooley and his squadron arrived as a part of 1st Marine Aircraft Wing under the command of Major general Roy S. Geiger on New Caledonia at the end of August 1942 and immediately engaged in fighting over the Guadalcanal. Cooley also held second hat as commanding officer of 1st Marine Wing Bomber Command and personally led several attacks against Japanese ships and aircraft between September 23 - December 18, 1942. He displayed extraordinary heroism in action and received Navy Cross. His official citations reads: for actions at Guadalcanal.]] }} Later service during World War II In January 1943, Cooley was appointed Supply officer of 1st Marine Aircraft Wing and also commanded simultaneously his old Marine Aircraft Group 14 until April of that year. He was promoted to the rank of Colonel at the same time and ordered back to the United States, because Major General Geiger, 1st Marine Wing commander, was appointed Director of Marine Corps Aviation at Headquarters Marine Corps in Washington, D.C. and requested Cooley as his deputy. He served as Assistant Director of Marine Corps Aviation until October 1944, when he was ordered to Marine Corps Air Station Santa Barbara, California and appointed Commander of newly activated Marine Carrier Groups, Aircraft, Fleet Marine Force, Pacific. In this capacity, Cooley directed the training and organization of Marine aircraft groups for close air support missions from Navy carriers and subsequently received Bronze Star Medal for this service. Cooley was subsequently appointed Commanding Officer of Marine Air Support Group 48 in February 1945 and sailed again to the Pacific Area in May of that year. He commanded elements of his air group during the Battle of Okinawa and then during the attack on Borneo, Philippines. In September, 1945, before the Japanese surrendered Formosa, Cooley landed on that island with a handful of Marines from Air Support Group 48 to supervise the removal of Allied prisoners of war. The Japanese on the island had given no assurance that they would not resist, and the American ships were forced to find their own way through enemy minefields before the Japanese began to cooperate. He subsequently received a letter of commendation for his handling of that difficult assignment. Later service Colonel Cooley was ordered to the States and attached to the Senior Course at Naval War College in June 1946 and graduated one year later. He was then again appointed to the post of Assistant Director of Marine Corps Aviation under Major General Field Harris and remained in that capacity until May 1948, when he assumed command of Marine Corps Air Station Quantico. In early 1950, Cooley was appointed commanding officer of the Junior School at Quantico, and while in that capacity, he was promoted to the rank of brigadier general in December 1950. In April 1951, Cooley was appointed Assistant Director of Marine Corps Aviation for third time and served under Major General Clayton C. Jerome until May 1952. He then served as Commanding Officer of the 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing at Marine Corps Air Station Miami, Florida and received his promotion to the rank of major general in September 1953. He was ordered to Korea in December 1953 and where he assumed command of 1st Marine Aircraft Wing. Cooley and his wing did not see much combat and took part only in the patrolling along the Korean Demilitarized Zone. He returned to the United States at the beginning of April 1954 and after several months of medical leave, Cooley retired from the Marine Corps after 33 years of active service in August of that year. He was advanced to the rank of lieutenant general on the retired list for having been specially commended in combat. Retirement Following his retirement from the military, Cooley settled with his wife in Coronado, California and was active member of Rotary club there and one of three founders of the Coronado Municipal Golf Course. He was also a member of the board of trustees for the Marine Military Academy in Harlingen, Texas. Lieutenant general Albert D. Cooley died on December 10, 1976 and is buried at Glen Abbey Memorial Park. Decorations Here is the ribbon bar of Lieutenant general Albert D. Cooley: See also *Battle of Guadalcanal *Naval Battle of Guadalcanal *1st Marine Aircraft Wing *List of 1st Marine Aircraft Wing Commanders References : Category:1900 births Category:1976 deaths Category:People from Billings, Montana Category:Naval War College alumni Category:United States Naval Aviators Category:United States Marine Corps generals Category:American Marine Corps personnel of World War II Category:American Marine Corps personnel of the Korean War Category:Recipients of the Navy Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Air Medal